


Sunspots

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hyperpigmentation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Lew is embarrassed by his skin condition. Dick comforts him.





	Sunspots

Dick learns quickly enough that Lew is shy about his body. When they first met, he was covered from collar to toe, save his hands. Dick's eyes were drawn to a spattering of fat brown freckles peeking up from the collar of his shirt, but he knew better than to think anything of it and promptly forgot that they were there.   
  
Lew's quiet as a mouse most of the time they're out together, but at home or with their friends he's outgoing and witty, never without something to say. Dick wonders sometimes what happened to make him retreat into himself so readily while in public.   
  
When they first kiss, it's while they're curled up on the couch together watching a movie. Lew is sleepy and full from the tiramisu they'd shared, and when he presses his lips against Dick's, Dick tastes coffee.   
  
"I think I'm in love with you," Lew murmurs, blushing, and Dick smiles.   
  
"I think I'm in love with you too."   
  
They call it official the week after, and Lew smiles like he can't believe it when Dick kisses him in front of Harry, Kitty, Carwood, and Ron. He tugs nervously at his collar, flushed and happy, and Dick notices that the freckles on his neck go further down. Lew catches his gaze and bites his lip, letting go of his collar so it covers him again.   
  
"Lew has a skin condition," Harry tells him later, when Lew's gone to the bathroom. "He gets these big freckles all over. He was bullied for it all through school."   
  
Dick frowns. "That's terrible," he says. "Lew's such a sweetheart."   
  
"Yeah," Harry frowns. "It got to be too much for him. He took it to heart."   
  
That night Lew sleeps over at Dick's apartment. He goes to take a shower before bed and emerges in full-body cotton pajamas, looking down at his feet. Dick's sitting on the bed in his boxers, and he chuckles as he sees Lew.   
  
"C'mon, you don't have to hide from me," he says, and brings Lew close to him with a grip on his hips.   
  
"I'm not-" Lew catches himself in the lie and frowns, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want you to think...that I-I'm ugly, o-or-"   
  
"Shh," Dick coaxes, reaching up to unbutton Lew's top. "I'd never think that, sweetheart."   
  
Lew falls silent as Dick works his shirt open. When he pulls it off Lew looks abruptly away, tensing. But Dick looks on in awe at his stocky figure, the freckles spattered across his chest and shoulders and soft stomach in clusters. There are huge, sprawling spots, and hundreds of smaller ones all around them, like a galaxy on his skin. Dick lets out a breath and leans closer to kiss the biggest spot on Lew's stomach. Above him Lew lets out a whimper, shivering.   
  
Dick mouths at all the spots he can reach until he hits the hem of Lew's pants, and then he hooks his fingers there and looks up to Lew for permission. Lew nods, flushed and biting his lip, and Dick peels the pants down.   
  
Beneath Lew's stomach there is another galaxy of freckles, and what Dick can see of the space between his thighs there are more, tapering off at his knees. He touches the spots reverently, Lew shivering beneath his fingertips, and says it:   
  
"You're beautiful, Lew."   
  
Lew lets out a keen and bends down to capture Dick's lips in a desperate kiss. Dick can feel the anxiety in the sloppy way Lew kisses him, and he parts his lips, letting Lew in.   
  
"You're okay," he murmurs between kisses. "I love you. I'd never think any less of you for your skin."   
  
After a while Lew slows down, and Dick coaxes him onto his back on the bed, kissing every inch of Lew as he sniffles and paws weakly at Dick's shoulders. They don't take it any further despite the arousal they both feel; Lew falls asleep with his head tucked up against Dick's chest.

Dick knows then that they’ll be alright.


End file.
